Twisted in your chemistry
by cyanide-anthrax
Summary: Ed is a first year college student at ACU, Amestris Central University for Chemistry. His Chem 101 Teacher Roy Mustang has something off about him though, he often just lets the class do what they want while he leaves the room for some unknown reason. What will Ed see when he follows him? Maybe he should have just stayed in class and gotten his easy A? AU, Yaoi, Lemons, RoyEd.
1. The Human Body

**Well this is my first RoyEd fanfiction even though I have been in love with the couple since I first watched FMA. This will be a AU just to let you know~**

**This first chapter will be more or less setting things up but I have thrown a lemony treat in here for you guys, though it is a bit unwanted and with my own OC character but hey! You guys get lemons!**

**-R&R Cyanide**

**Summary: Ed is a first year college student at ACU, Amestris Central University for Chemistry. His Chem 101 Teacher Roy Mustang has something off about him though, he often just lets the class do what they want while he leaves the room for some unknown reason. What will Ed see when he follows him? Maybe he should have just stayed in class and gotten his easy A?**

Well he had said he wanted a change and to try and live on his won for once...but this? Gold eyes scanned the dorm room with distaste, it was small and the carpet looked like it had not been changed since the college opened. This was his only choice though, it was this or a two hour drive each morning from home and he did not want to do that. "Ah...well at least it is all mi-" He growled slightly when he saw a extra bed in the room, "No way I requested a single dorm...those liars" _who on earth could I be sharing with? _The blonde wondered as he took the bed next to the window, testing the springs. The bed was actually pretty nice, they actually did something right!

Now he had to unpack...this was going to be hard. His younger brother had packed for him and made him take everything, claiming "You never know what you might need big brother and I won't be there to help you!" It was hard to believe Ed was the older one, though not by much, in fact Al was set to join him next year after his last year of high school. In all truth Ed couldn't wait for him to join him, he always felt uneasy when not around his brother, after all they were so close. Ed had often been teased that him and his brother were more than just 'close', the thought annoyed him. The closest they had come to anything like that was when they were around fifteen and sixteen, Ed had come home from a party drunk for the first time and Al had helped him into bed. Of course he was scolding him the whole time and Ed, who was tired and didn't want to hear it in his drunken state just kissed him, knowing it would send him flying out of the room, face covered in red. He was right. For the next three weeks though Al had avoided him until he came to the conclusion that Ed had just been fucking with him and didn't actually want him in that way.

"Deep in thought huh Blondie?" Came a sly voice from the door frame of the dorm and Ed was jolted from his thoughts. The older taller looking male had long black hair that curled at the ends where the red tips started. His eyes were cold and dark blue, surrounded by a set of thick black eyelashes on each eye and the strangest part was his outfit, Tight black v-neck sweater and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. "Blondie?" The soft yet deep voice said and Ed focused himself again. "Don't call me that..." Ed muttered as he stood up and walked up to him, scanning him over the uncertain eyes. "Oh well I don't know your name and Blondie does fit you" The man chuckled as the reached a hand over, ruffling his mess of blonde hair, making some of it fall from his braid.

"Ack! Don't touch me!" Ed Squeaked backing up and giving a growl, though it came out more like the growl of a angry kitten than anything. "My name is Edward Elric...I prefer Ed though" Ed whispered, annoyance still him his voice. "Ed huh? Thats not pretty...I am sticking with Blondie, I'm Veyra, but you can call me Vey...or baby" He smirked, "If that kid of thing suits you~" The grin across Vey's face was utterly irritating to the Elric and he just huffed at his words.

This was why he had wanted his own room dammit..."I will not be calling you baby and your bed is over there, you can have the one in the corner, it's to stuffy" Ed said, flicking open his own suitcase to fully unpack, keeping a large golden eye on the other as he did so, he didn't like the feeling that came off of him. As he watched him though he saw something pink and long roll out of his bag, his mind was entranced with it as he picked it up...it looked like a...dick? "Hey, freaky room mate...what is this thing" Ed asked holding it up as he snapped it on, the brightly colored object starting to vibrate. Vey started to crack up, "If you knew what it was you would chuck it across the room so hand it to me first" He said as he held a hand with black painted nails out for it. Ed quirked a brow but handed it to him, seeing as he lived in a small town strange objects like this were not often seen and he was almost reluctant to give it up.

The brunette took the pink thick rod and turned it off, waving it in front of Ed's face "This, this is a Vibrator~ it either goes up a girl's vagina or a guys ass, and seeing as it is my vibrator I am sure you can guess where this has gone" Vey watched the reaction of Ed turn from curious to utter disgust. "Uhg! I touched it!" He yelped in horror spinning around to run to the bathroom but Very grabbed the back of his red coat and leaned to his ear, "Oh please...I am sure you want something up you ass too...you don't look exactly like a ladies man" He purred, licking along the rim of his ear. "I don't top often but I would indeed switch my preferred role for you blondie" His words sent a unwanted shiver up Ed's spin. As much as he hated to admit it, Ed had known he was gay for a very long time and it was not that he hid it, he just never spoke about it.

Vey spun him around and pressed him into the wall, his dark blue eyes even more cold than when he first saw him, this guy had to have some serious issues. "Now then...lets play a little~" Once again Ed felt a shiver his spin but he stopped it and glared him down, struggling slightly under his grasp. "I will scream dammit..." He mumbled as he felt the other's face lean closer to his. "Oh is that so?" Before Ed knew what was happening he felt warm lips pressed against his own, his eyes jolted wider and his whole body, down to every last cell, gave a jump. This was not his first kiss but...it made him almost melt for a unknown reason as he felt a hand slither along his thigh and to his waist. "Nhhhg..." Was the only sound able to escape Ed's lips before he gave real growl and pushed him off and into the wall opposite them.

"Ouch~ that was rude Blondie" Very said, a smirk still flitting across his features as he licked what remained of Ed's taste off his lips, giving Ed another shiver...what was with this guy, it was like he had some sort of sexual powers. Ed didn't say a word as he just spun around and left the room, wanting some air and some space away from his molesting room mate.

He was so tempted to report him but, in the back of his head something told him to wait and he just sighed, going along with his gut. Venting off steam he walked along the halls of the Science building on the campus, stopping at the table of periodic elements. Something about this had always fascinated him, these little things...tiny atoms, these were the things that made up their world. His eyes locked along the poster he didn't notice the tall presence standing behind him before it spoke. "Water , Carbon, Ammonia, Lime, Phosphorous, Salt, Sulfur, Fluorine, Iron, Silicon and fifteen other elements in trace amounts...in other words a human...amazing is it not that we are made up of such simple things?" The deep voice said and Ed spun around as soon as his words were over and he was over the shock of the sudden sound.

The man before him was tall and had short black hair, eyes just as dark. In one hand he held a cup of coffee and in the other a folder filled with papers, the top of the folder was marked 'chem 101'...so he was the chemistry teacher? "Ah...Yeah...it really is, thats why I am a chemistry major Mr..." The older male perked slightly at his words, "Oh Roy Mustang, just call me professor Mustang" He grinned smugly and Ed rolled his eyes. He thought at least one teacher would let him call him by their first name. Well He had earned the title so why not use it...though he would have to come up with a nickname if he irritated him. "Edward Elric..." He didn't add Ed cause he didn't say he could call him Roy, why should he get to use his nickname? "Ah...well Edward, I assume you will be in my class tomorrow?" Mustang asked and Ed gave a short nod before sliding around him, "well I have to go now!" He yelled as he ran away.

He got as far as the next hall before he noticed something...his heart was beating at a speed that it never had before and he felt his stomach tighten. Was this that dumb teacher's fault? But why? He was just some old professor...right?

**Well that was chapter one! Sorry it was a bit short but I have classes myself to attend int the morning and I don't want to be to tired! Once again, R&R and I might give you guys a bit more lemons in the next chapter! Also if anyone wants to be my Beta that would be nice! Just let me know!**


	2. A new friend

**Ah, it's thursday and the start of my long awaited weekend! In celebration of that I Will give you guys a new chapter! I also noticed a few spelling mistakes I made so I will be having my friend read over it before I post it up. Slight lemons in this chapter, so be warned! Also Yes, Vey is not a normal human! You will figure that out later though, cause I am a evil woman.**

**BunnynoHoogle: Thank you! I was a bit nervous to make a school AU at first but then it came to me that given a different life Ed would in indeed attend a college, most likely for chemistry~ I do Hope you continue to read!**

Blonde hair tipped over Ed's face as he tilted his head into the water of the shower, Vey had been sleeping when he came back, much to his relief. He had watched him from his own bed for a minute, not being able to sleep after the very random and sudden attack and decided he needed a shower anyway. That was how he ended up in the large communal showers of the dorms in the middle of the night, the place was more than a bit creepy. Tile lay broken in some corners and cracked along the walls and the lighting was dim in the best places where the light bulbs hung and swung around slightly in the swirling steam.

Not the ideal place to relax but as long as he didn't hear Vey in the showers at the moment he could handle the atmosphere. He let his small hand wrap into his hair and run along through it as he thought about his day, his room mate was a freak and his teacher gave him a feeling he couldn't place, not to mention it looked like he was holding things back when you looked right at his face. The dark eyes seemed much deeper than they should have and they always said that secrets found their homes in dark places. Ed bit his lip in thought, jumping when he heard a sound at the front of the showers and he slipped his head out in time to see a pale leg dissapear into another shower...another lone person?

"_2am; where do I begin, Crying off my face again. The silent sound of loneliness Wants to follow me to bed."_ The voice came from the shower a few away from his and Ed leaned back listening in silence, the kid could really sing, hitting the notes perfectly. Ed had heard the song before, by some artist that was popular among girls...and Al...but Al didn't count. What was her name again? Ah it didn't matter, he had this kid to listen to, he was almost as good if not better, he preferred the soft yet obviously male voice more. "_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well" _Hm, he just called himself a girl..but he guessed he didn't care to change the lyrics since he thought not one was listening, Ed chuckled slightly to himself at the thought that he was spying on what the other most likely thought was private moment.

"Eh? Is someone here?" Ed jumped slightly at the voice, the male had caught him. "Yeah...sorry I couldn't help but listen" He said as he exited the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Another blonde head poked its way out from the shower, though he looked a bit more young in the face than Ed and his eyes were bright blue, hair more platinum blonde and longer, down to his lower back Ed guessed. "Ah its alright, I just didn't think anyone would be out here this late" The other pipped as he came from the shower as well, taking the towel to protect himself and smiling at Ed, "My Name is Misha Aizen!" He grinned as he stepped over to him and held his hand out, this was strange...his hand had a wedding ring on it, at his age?

Ed took the hand and shook it, feeling a bit awkward. "Ah..Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed" he let his eyes glance over the slim body, damn this boy was perfection, not a single mark along his perfect skin and his eyes, they sparkled right through the steam around them. "If you don't mind me asking ...but how old are you?" Ed questioned, sure the boy couldn't be older than eighteen. Misha cocked his head, "Me? Oh I'm twenty-five!" He smiled as if it was normal for someone as young looking as him to be that old. Ed sputtered, "But...But...You look so..." Misha laughed at his words, "Young? Yeah I know~ It's the curse of being me! Forever sixteen as my husband says!" Misha covered his mouth after the last part, "Damn...I shouldn't have said that...in fact I should have my ring off right now" He mumbled as he played with the expensive looking ring around his finger.

"Why can't people know you are married?" Ed was a bit lost, so what if he was married at twenty-five? Misha took a step back and sighed, "He is a teacher here...well he was my teacher at my old boarding school as well but he got fired for dating me and we don't want it to cause any trouble here so I stay in the dorms and he lives at home, we see each other in class and on the weekends. Ed smirked, this was a interesting story indeed. "Ah, no need to worry your secret is safe with me Misha" He said as he reached a hand out to pat the male of equal height on the head, "What does he teach?" Ed said, thinking it was most likely something like a gym teacher since the man had to be perverted to start something with a high school student. "English!" Eh? That was a normal sounding teaching job..."Well...he is actually a horrid teacher, he can hardly get through the class without falling asleep or passing me notes..." Ah that sounded more like it, a perverted English teacher who most likely had a pen name to write porn.

"Well then doesn't he sound lovely" Ed said not sure what else to say, it was a rare situation that teacher and high school student got married, sounded like something a fan girl would make up for a fanfiction on one of those freaky websites. "Ah! He is! He loves me, and we have been together for ten years! He turns thirty-five on our anniversary!" Wo, wait...the teacher started dating Misha when he was fifteen! Now he knew he had to be some sort of pedophile...but then again, maybe he had just fallen in love with him despite his age? They were married. "Wow, so young and already together for so long" The Elric muttered, wondering what it would be like to be in such a steady relationship. "Ah, yeah...time has moved pretty fast though, we have a crazy life" Misha chuckled and Ed chuckled in turn. "I bet you do...well I should be getting back to my dorm...see you around?" He asked and m

Misha gave a excited nod "we can hang out sometime!" He smiled, his smile was so charming that Ed had to look away to keep his cool demeanor.

Ed nodded and gave him a small smile back before grabbing his clothes and dashing down the darkened halls to his room. It seemed that Vey was still sleeping and he sighed in relief, after the shower he was pretty sure he could sleep. Throwing on his boxers he fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes, he would see that teacher again in the morning...the thought alone made him drift closer to sleep and feel a bit safer for a odd reason.

-~ACU~-

Vey had already been gone when the blonde awoke, he was guessing he had a earlier class then him. This gave Ed a good feeling that he would not have to wake up to his creepy smirk every morning. After getting dressed and pulling his hair back into its usual braid the threw his bright red jacket on and headed out into the hall, bumping right into another blonde. "Ah! Ed!" Misha squeaked, as he opened his arms for a hug. Misha looked even nicer all dressed up, brown v-neck tee-shirt, black skinny jeans and his blonde hair up int a messy bun, bits falling around his heart shaped face. Ed gave him a hesitant hug and chuckled, "Well I didn't expect to see you so soon, where are you headed?"He asked and Misha let him go with a small sigh in thought. "I think I have chemistry first" He stuck his tongue out, letting Ed know he did not like the course.

"Ah I have that as well...I actually like it, it's my major you know" He smirked as he flicked Misha in the nose, making the cute little thing wrinkle up slightly as he shook his head. "Ah, well then you will be my lab partner! I suck at anything but art or English!" Misha said as he started to drag Ed along to the class. Wonderful, Ed was already paired with the dimwit of the class...Well at least he was cute and he seemed to be nice.

Once in the class Misha sat them in the back, "Oh come on...I want the front, how else can I learn anything!" Ed whined and Misha held him in place, "No! I don't want to be called on to much, stay back here with me" The other blonde whimpered and Ed sighed, giving a nod "Fine..." He looked over to the door and it opened and the teacher came in. Roy looked pretty tired this morning and a bit distressed as he set his coffee cup down. 'Today we will be reading chapters one through ten class" He said and the class whined, How could he make them read so much! "I will be out for the class so just write me a summary and it will tell me that you did your work" Oh that was why, he wanted to leave. God! What did this guy have a date in the morning! Ed shot him daggers while Misha pulled out his book and giggled, "Looks like we got the easy teacher!" Ed looked over at him and shook his head, he was actually looking forward to this..."Yeah, easy" He said as he cracked open his own book and started to read.

-~ACU~-

At the end of the day Ed was so tired that he could hardly keep his eyes open while he made his way back to the dorm. He should not have stayed up so late, he sighed as he walked past a dorm room with the door cracked slightly. "A-ah...Misha, you don't have to be so rough on me..." Ed froze when he heard the voice and poked his head into the room.

Misha sat riding a man with long black hair and dark black eyes, though Misha was clawing his hands down his chest with a slightly sadistic grin. "Shut it slut~ You like it when I act like this" Ed was shocked at how cruel Misha was being, this was certainly a way to wake him up. "Nhhng...that hurts, stop being a brat, you said we were going to make love" Misha seemed to soften at the words, "Yeah sorry baby...you know I can get carried away" Misha muttered as he ran his hand along what looked like a scar on the other man's chest, Ed focused in on it...did it say 'Misha'? Wow this kid did have a sadistic kick, even if he was the one taking it up the ass he could really be dominant, this was different than what he would have guessed Misha would act like in bed.

The blonde started to move on him again and the male under him groaned, "That's it baby, tighten up a little to..A-ah, like that" Ed's eyes widened a little once the moaning started back up again, btu he couldn't look away they seemed so perfect with each other in this moment. "D-Damian!" Misha squeaked as he came, and Damian came right after. Leaning his head back Misha looked Ed in the eyes, "Enjoy the show Edo? You know peeping isn't nice" He smirked as Ed Covered his already red face over his mouth, darting away and into his own room, where once again Vey was not to be seen.

It was a relief too considering Ed was hard now. Grumbling to himself he slipped a hand into his pants and wrapped a hand around his member with a groan as he fell back onto the bed. Now the only issue was who to think of...his mind slipped to Misha for a moment but he couldn't the kid was married and it just felt wrong to him. After a moments more of thinking he found his mind drifting to that teacher...Mustang, he had to be huge and well he was most certainly hot. "Fuck" He muttered as he started to stroke himself, lifting his hips up with each pull.

In his mind though, Roy had him bent over his desk, strong hands clasped on each hip and his cock moving in and out of him in a soft slow rythem. "Ngghhh, oh god Mustang..." Ed moaned as he slipped his own finger into his hole for the first time, wincing at the pain. Damn if this hurt how would it feel to have a whole dick in him? The thought actually made him moan though, instead of turn him off, as it would seem Ed was a bit of a masochist. He moved his hand a bit faster as his fantasy Roy started to slam his waist into the desk, muttering into his ear with that deep sexy voice. "A-ah! Roy..." It didn't take Ed long to reach his climax, considering he had not jacked off in a while. His life had been to busy with home and getting ready for college to do such things.

The blonde lay panting on the bed, to tired to move for the moment, letting his now limp member rest in his hand. After a few minutes his slipped it back into his pants right before passing out for some needed sleep. He hadn't even noticed the figure watching him from the door, "Oh so you like him huh?...how perfect" Vey chuckled before turning around to go report this to someone who he thought would find it very useful.

**Yay! This one was about a page longer! I am on a roll with this! Oh and yes the song Misha sung it "The lonely" by Christina Perri I have something to ask you guys though, what do you think of Vey and Misha so far? I mean I know they are OC characters but they add to the story right? Anyway! R&R~**

**-cyanide**


	3. A bad guy working for the good

**Well I had many people favorite my story~ but I crave reviews, what you think and such, so feel free to review I promise I don't bite! I take criticism pretty well and complements even better! Also this chapter will have some Roy on Ed action~ and maybe a bit of Misha and Damian Action! Please forgive me for bringing in so many OC characters, but they are all involved in my evil plan I assure you!**

**Oh and I should put this since it seems I need to, Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, I only make it awesome with my twisted mind so please, please to not kill me justice system I I only but a pawn in your larger scheme!**

**Anyway! Onto the Story!**

Waking up late had seemed to become a habit for Ed in the recent weeks, mostly cause he had not seen Much of Vey and it worried him...he was either feeling bad for what he did or was planning something much worse. It was more likely the later one and Ed did not want to get caught up in that, so he stayed up late making sure he didn't crawl over him and try to take away something that could never be given back. He had woken up a half hour late this morning and had only about three minutes to get to class...it was pointless. Ed sighed and leaned back in his bed, might as well take his time and get ready in a better fashion than the other days when he had been late.

Slipping from his bed he made his way to the bathroom and poked his face, he looked more pale than usual, most of the time he had a sort of light brown tan on him and he looked closer to pale now. It must be the fact that he spent most of his days studying or helping Misha with his homework...got that boy could be slow, though sometimes he would shock you with his intuition. "Nggh...I should go out to the beach dammit, or take a walk in the sun at the very least" The blonde pulled away from the mirror and ditched his boxers so he could take a shower. Right before he could step in he heard a voice from the door, "Ah what a nice view, you do look very tight indeed" Vey purred and Ed spun around, slipping on the tiles wet with steam and falling back into the shower. "V-Vey get out of here!" He yelped but The other seemed not to pay attention to him as he walked closer to the shower, hair catching the steam and falling in limp strands around his face. "Why would I do that...I have such a sight before me I should just take it~" Vey purred leaning over and into the stream of water, without a care for his black button up shirt as it got wet and clung to the tall thin frame of his body.

The eyes staring down at him froze Ed in his place, they looked like the eyes of a demon, no longer deep ice blue but swirling purple and a long pink tongue licked along the pale lips. 'What a sight, so scared but you can't be bothered to move in order to save your sorry self, let me help you my friend" His words floated into his ears and Ed didn't like to sound of them so he whipped back and slid his naked back further up the tiles to gain some distance, but it only exposed him more to the hand that came down after him and rested on his thigh. "Ahw, your shaking~ is this my fault? I'm so sorry blondie" Vey teased as he let his hand trail closer to the hardening rod between his legs...wait hardening! Oh no this was not good, how could he be reacting in such a way! "Nnnn...s-stop" Ed growled but his body remained in place as the warm hand wrapped around his hot member, the feeling of water dripping down on it only adding to the pleasure. "A-ah G-God..." Vey's smile went from subtle to wide and insane at the sound, "Oh my blondie likes that! Let me give him more..." He cooed in his ear as he ran his hand up and down the weeping member with small chuckles erupting from his throat for almost no reason.

"I think that is enough Vey...Didn't I tell you to watch him after the information you gave me? I was wondering how you escaped my lab before your reprogramming was done and now I see it was your lust that was driving you, honestly he shouldn't be your type...you don't normally like a fight" A deep voice said from the door and Ed Glanced up to see his professor standing in the door way. N-no...Roy couldn't see him weak like this! The blonde was quick to push Vey away now and gasp as the loss of feeling around his cock. "But Roy...he...I mean..." Vey looked like a very much scolded child rather than a crazed sex demon now as he went to Roy's side. "No buts...I told you that he will be left alone! Now go back to the lab! You can share his room again when you have learned to play nice!" Vey Whimpered at the words and shot a glare at Ed but otherwise listened to the older one.

Once vey was gone Roy looked over the distraught Elric and gave a small chuckle, "Oh well this is not very becoming of you...come on you can pull yourself up" He teased and Ed gave a slight hiss in his direction as he lifted himself up. Ed didn't speak a word as he tried not to look at the other in fear that his hard on would only get worse if he did so. "Hey look me in the eye, it s rude to treat someone who just saved you from getting raped in such a way!" Ed jumped at the sudden shout and looked over at him with a sneer, "Saved me? It seems like you sent that beast after me...you should have spent less time locking him up in your lab and doing god knows what and sent him to the mental ward" Roy only seemed amused by his insult as he stepped over to him, boots clicking along the wet tile in a ominous way. "Don't speak to me like that...you know nothing of the situation...in fact I am sure you know very little, considering your hair color" Ed was about to shout at him for such a rude comment but his member was grabbed and yanked by a white gloved hand, using it to pull Ed closer to the teacher and he yelped in pain and pleasure. "But..you can learn...if you want to..." The thumb pressed at the tip and softly swirled around it, pressing lightly into the slit. Ed just shivered in ecstasy, he couldn't believe what he was doing to him, it was a scene straight out of a porn. "I Nnn..I ...L-learn what?" He managed to shakily say as he held his hips back from bucking.

The hand was removed and Roy chuckled, "Well...I will tell you that when you decide to learn...for now, run off to class, the chapters are thirty to forty with a worksheet on my desk" He said as he turned to leave, letting Ed fall against the counter. Who need a tan when your face was flush enough for you to be a tomato?

-~Acu~-

After taking care of his sorely neglected member Ed had found the energy to make it to class, only to see Misha with a confused look as he worked on the worksheet. He glanced over at the problem and sighed, "The answer is ten ounces" He said before sitting next to him and Misha Smiled. "Thanks Edo...You know I suck at this stuff...why are you so late today?" He asked and Ed looked down at his own book, he shouldn't tell him. Misha may be a sadist to the extreme and treat his husband in a way most would find...not the most desirable but he didn't deserve to get involved with Vey and Roy. "No reason, I just stayed up to late..." Misha gave a worried frown, "You shouldn't do that, if you can't sleep in your dorm you can go live with Damian and get a ride into school you know, we have plenty of room" The idea actually seemed like a good one...but he hated to impose. "Only if it gets worse, for now I will just deal, but thanks baby face" Ed teased and Misha pouted, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance. "Stop calling me that~" He whined and Ed laughed not saying anything else considering his mind was on other things...he needed to go to the bathroom and get out of this loud class for a moment.

"I'll be back" he told Misha as he stood up and patted at his head and left the class, making his way closer to the bathrooms on the other end of the hall. It was when he turned the corner though he saw Roy walking down the hall, into what looked like a normal storage room. Strange...Without thinking he quickly followed him, pressing his ear to the door. It sounded like there were sounds coming from the inside and echoing around, it had to be a large room. "But this is just a place to store things right?" Ed bit his lip and slipped in, eyes widening at what he saw.

It was filled with things that looked like stuff from a cheesy scientist movie and there were tubes...large ones...with humans in them. This could not be good. Either way his curiosity got the better of him and he went to the first one, the glass was fogged so he could only make out a human shape but there was a plaque at the top. He reached a hand up and pressed it on the glass to read it, "Envy..." was that what this experiment was called? Or was that the persons name? He shivered and took a small step back before going to the next tube. "Greed, pride, sloth, gluttony, wrath" They all held what looked like a shadowed human form in them..that was until he came to the last tube, "Lust..." it was empty and the back of the glass seemed to be smashed open. Ed traced a hand along it and frowned, did some lucky person escape? Or did a monster get loose?

"Horrible right?" Ed jumped and turned around to see Roy in a lab coat with his arms crossed across his chest. "A-ah! I didn't see anything!" He pleaded in hopes he could get out and then report this psycho. "But you did...and I am afraid you have to learn now" The voice was dark and menacing but ...almost sorry. Like he felt bad for Ed getting involved, "Learn? About what? About how you trapped humans in these tubes and are most likely turning them into freaks!" Roy raised a brow at the shout "I didn't do this...another man who is now long dead did..." He said with a slight glare, like he was insulted that Ed would think he would do something like this. "I Edward, I am working on the project to undo all this...these tubes are only the second generation by that monster...the first set have escaped" Roy said and Ed's eyes widened, "Wh-what are they?" He asked and the older male walked closer to him.

"Homunculus, created humans..." Roy muttered before he pushed Ed away from him and to the other side of the lab to another set of tubes, three of them empty. "These are the homunculi that will take them down, only three of them have emerged so far though, Kindness, Diligence and Temperance...but Kindness seems to be quite useless in the fight..."Roy sighed before spinning around at a voice behind him. "Hey now that is my lover you are talking about" a red headed man smirked...wait...that was the headmaster! He was involved with this! "Tch...Whatever, Ed this is Eyrei... but you should know that considering he is the head master of the school and my annoyingly soft boss" Eyrei rolled his eyes and held a hand out to Ed with a soft smile that matched his bright blue eyes "Nice to meet you kid, I take it your the new recruit Roy tracked down using Vey" Ed nodded before a thought popped into his head.

"There is no way that Vey is a virtue!" He yelped, Eyrei and Roy both started to crack up "Oh God no! He is the second generation of Lust!" Roy said rubbing the back of his neck, "He is not as bad as we fear the rest might end up though, with proper training he can be controlled" Roy closed his eyes, giving a tired sigh. "Master! Who is the cute blonde!" A voice piped from the door as the light brown haired boy ran over to Eyrei and clung onto him. "A new friend Abel" The red head murmured as he leaned back to kiss the boy called Abel's temple. "Ed this is Abel, otherwise known as kindness~" Roy said as he looked back down to his clipboard. This...this sweet looking boy was a created human? No way he didn't look evil or like a monster at all! "Hello! Whats your name!" Abel squeaked as he ran over to him and looked him all over before latching tightly onto him, uhg his grip was way to tight for a normal human. "Ack..E-Ed" he breathed out and Eyrei laughed softly, pulling Abel away. "You are hurting them sweetie" Abel's eyes fell wide, "I'm sorry! Oh god I didn't mean to hurt him master!" He whimpered in a way that made Ed feel bad for getting him in trouble.

"Baby it is okay, I was just telling you" The head master ran his hands around the others waist , it seemed to make it all better and Able melted in his grasp, making a soft cooing like sound of happiness. "Well Ed...Welcome to ACU's research on Alchemy and homunculi division...would you like a job" Eyrei asked and Roy gave a grunt, "Give him time to think Eyrei...we don't even know if he can handle this yet" the black haired man muttered as he swirled a vile around, upset for some unknown reason. "Calm down Roy...he will choose for himself...so what do you say Elric? Want to join the forces against the impending doom of the world?" Ed frowned in thought, they seemed serious...but what if they were really the bad guys?

"How do I know you are the good ones and this isn't some trick to make me into a experiment?" He asked and Abel's eyes went wide again, "Master a bad guy! Oh no! He is so sweet! He just wants to help the world...that is why he had Roy and the others make me and my brothers!" Ed smiled slightly at the words, how could he not believe Abel...he seemed so well...kind. "Alright...I will do it, but what will I will be doing?" He asked before he felt a arm wrap around hi waist. "You will be my assistant" Roy said giving his hip a squeeze,making Ed blush slightly. Oh god...this could not end well.

**Yay chapter three! Not as long as I wanted but I am happy with it! Well please Review and tell me what you all think and stuff! I swear I will respond to all of you!**

**-cyanide**


End file.
